Frozen As a Memorie
by TheJinxedAngel
Summary: A frozen February left a young girl broken. leaving the school for a year. Upon her return she tries to renew her friendship with two of her friends one in which tried to bring her confidence up while the other had blown her heart to pieces. Kyoya Oc stor


_'A Year had passed since I've been gone in Japan. I wonder how everybody is doing so I've kept in contact with Tamaki I didn't feel the need to keep contact with Kyoya. He didn't care that I was leaving.. he didn't care one bit so why should I feel so bad that he didn't care?' _Hitomi gazed up at the school she had left behind. She was late the rain would start pouring regret and sorrow down to the ground. She sighed and slowly walked in side her uniform well kept and put together she guided her way through the front in to the school known as Ouran Academy. Eyes looked at her not much surprise she looked different from before her dark brown hair curled slightly down pulled to the side by a Beret her blue eyes clearly seen instead of hidden by those oval shaped glasses.

Hitomi walked down the hallway up on to the second floor to her classroom. She handed the slip to the teacher who looked at her and toke no real noticed. The Teacher simply nodded as she eased her self in to her seat next To Tamaki Suou. This caused a small up roar with the fan girls. Hitomi simply gave them a unemotional response of a shrug as if she didn't care.

Tamaki looked over at this girl surprised she looked familiar as if he had seen her before. He had a confused face that spot was meant for Hitomi Miyazaki. It was possible that she was related to her they both had the same dark curly like hair. Similar deep blue eyes. He went to say something till the teacher started to speak. Tamaki turned his head and looked up.

"**class we have a student that returns today from Italy May I reintroduce Miyazaki Hitomi" **The teacher said with a smile before starting back up with today lesson plan.

Hitomi looked over At Tamaki and shrugged a bit before jotting down her notes for class. She didn't pay to much attention to the classmates who were Quaking at her or asking questions in fact she was curious to why Kyoya was not in class today. She got up as soon as the bell rang for lunch only to be stopped by the blond haired Tamaki who she smiled at. **"Good to See you Too Tamaki-kun" ** she said to the blond who looked her over.

"**It was a surprise to see such a Change on you Hitomi-Chan, though it is a good change" **He said with a smile and lifted his arm in a escorting form. **"Care to Join me for Lunch?" **he asked with a smile as she had taken his arm they started to walk towards the Cafeteria fallowed by gazes of jealousy and annoyance. **"Mi-Chan why did you come back soo soon?" **Tamaki asked his friend as they sat a table together. Hikaru and Kaoru joined shortly after with Haruhi.

"**My Lord This isn't the time for flirting with Costumers" **The Twins both said with a smile towards Tamaki who gave them both an Annoyed look.

"**Hikaru, Kaoru Hitachiin, and You must be Haruhi Fujioka I presume.. I'm not a Costumer, I'm a Classmate of Tamaki's Also a friend of his."** Hitomi said in her normally calm tone of voice before adjusting her self in her seat

"**This is Hitomi Miyazaki" **Said Tamaki with a smile looking at them

"**Miyazaki? As in the family that specializes in brining back the life of engendered plant life and then breeds new plants?" **Haruhi asked tilting her head a bit to the side

"**Correct thats my family, we also supply many of our herbs for medical testing and use in natural medication"**she said with smile towards Haruhi and then looked at Tamaki **"that reminds me how is Honey – Senpai and Mori – Senpai ?"** she asked.

"**There fine Hitomi Both are currently with there other classmates Honey likely eating some delightful cakes and treats while Mori – Senpai watches him carefully like a parent watches there young grow"**Tamaki said with in a delightful tone.

"**umm.. okay..."** Hitomi said looking over Tamaki as if he had lost it but then again this was typical behavior for the blond, he really hadn't changed much since the year she had gone abroad which was kind of a sense of relief but then again a sense of fear at the same time. Chances are Kyoya hadn't changed much at all during that time she was away. Just thinking of Kyoya almost brought tears to her blue eyes.

"**My Lord were is Kyoya today ?"** asked one the twins. Hitomi thought it might be Kaoru then again she couldn't really tell them apart they were identical. But every person had there differences it would only be a matter to see what each twin had .

"**Kyoya oh yes he called in sick , I think he has a cold or the flu , I was planning on closing the club early today to go visit him and make sure he was fine, if your interested Mi- Chan I'm sure Kyoya would be happy to see you"** he said

_'Kyoya happy to see me? What a laugh . What a joke he rather not know I exist. But his words are sweet I really would wish that he'd want to see me.' _she thought to her self looking at Tamaki almost with a weak hearted smile **"oh no it okay Tamaki I think I may be doing something to help my parents after school so I couldn't really impose on such a thing" **she said trying her best to get out of going with him to visit Kyoya .

"**hmm if you say so I wont push the matter.."**he said looking at Hitomi suspicious already. He smiled at his friends as they walked away to their own. He moved a bit closer to look at Hitomi and calmly started to say something **"so did you tell him? Your feelings?"** Tamaki asked her quickly

"**Tell him tell who?"**she looked at Tamaki for a moment then away. **"I don't really want to talk about it Tamaki..It something that I really don't wish to get in to"**She said getting up quickly before walking away from him. Leaving Tamaki confused and baffled by her sudden burst of leaving.

Tamaki looked confused by her actions . This confused him or she confused him, he wouldn't press more in to it till he talked to Kyoya about it. He got up from his seat as soon as the bell rang for class to start back up and filed back in to class room. He looked over to Hitomi desk and noticed she wasn't there yet instead she came in a little late not minding the tardy slip.

Hitomi had came back from the bath room washing the tears out of her face. Memories of that day had came back to her flooding in to her mind something she didn't want to see something she didn't want to remember . But it was something she had no choice in the matter. Kyoya had hurt her that day he had hurt her a lot more then anybody could ever really know.

It was February the snow was falling crisply on to the ground it wouldn't be spring for another few months. Tamaki knew about Hitomi feelings towards Kyoya and had encouraged the girl to tell him how he felt of course Hitomi was slightly self conscious at the time. So her telling a boy that she had known almost all her life that she fancied him was a hard thing to do but she knew it would have to be done sooner or later or she would regret it.

Tamaki looked around the classroom cheerfully at the February day . Class had just been dismissed he was going to run a bit ahead and open the club. "remember Mi-chan Tell him before it Too Late" Tamaki said with a playful wink before skipping off to the Music room to prepare the host club.

Kyoya was getting up out of his seat heading out the door sighing "Tamaki slow down or your going to hit a wall or something"he said in a calm cool voice like he normally did. He was about to leave when he had heard Hitomi voice.

"**Kyoya Can I talk to you for a second it wont take that long.."**she said quickly trying her best not to cower out of this Situation she had to be strong, she had to do it or all Tamaki training would be for nothing.

"**I suppose but do hurry up I have damage control to do with Tamaki already it seems"**he said pushing his glasses up looking her over for a moment.

"**Kyoya.. I don't...really know how to say this..but..um.."**she paused and looked down she couldn't say it.

"**if it not important then tell me another time"**he said starting to walk back out of the door.

"**Kyoya wait please.. I like you okay..."**Hitomi said quickly covering her mouth her cheeks flared up red. She was self conscious for a reason. She was about ten pounds under weight and she wasn't really shapely, Actually she hadn't really blossomed yet at the time.

Kyoya sighed and didn't bother to turn around to look at her. **"I'm sorry I don't feel the same, I think it be best if we both just forgot this happened"**he said walking off with out another word.

He left her heart smashed on the floor broken in to fifteen million pieces. Of course he wouldn't feel the same she already knew she was going to be set up for rejection. She whipped her face of any tears before solemnly walking out of the School. She had agreed to go to Italy with her parents that exact night. So she wouldn't have to See Kyoya for the next year. During that Year she had blossomed she gained the weight actually got curves she didn't need to wear glasses or anything else anymore she was a very beautiful young lady now. She had gotten a lot of attention from the boys in Italy but it didn't help her confidence much considering that Kyoya was the one who had shattered it. But she knew that she have to get over it and go on with her life sooner or later.

Hitomi looked back out at the sky it was full of gray clouds she'd be leaving school to go home to do her homework or whatever she really wanted to. She wanted to get Kyoya off her mind. To bad she couldn't stay in Italy. The bell rang the class was dismissed. She quickly moved out of the school and left. Leaving Tamaki with many questions only one person to answer them.


End file.
